


Truth or Dare

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [18]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place sometime between "Dead Man on Campus" and "Home." No spoilers.

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie were all curled up on Elena’s bed in their dorm room.

“This is boring” said Caroline with a sigh. “We’ve seen this movie a hundred times.”

“Well, what else is there to do?” asked Elena.

“We could play truth or dare” said Bonnie with a smile. It had been one of Caroline’s favorite games in high school.

Caroline and Elena both laughed. “I’m in if you are” said Caroline, looking to the other vampire.

“Okay” said Elena. “But I get to go first.”

Caroline groaned. “Fine.” Elena always came up with the lamest dares and questions nobody wanted the truth to.

“Bonnie: truth or dare?” asked Elena.

“Dare” said Bonnie.

“I dare you to…to kiss the hottest vampire in this room” said Elena.

The next thing either Elena or Caroline knew Bonnie’s lips were on Elena’s. By the time Elena could react to the kiss, Bonnie had pulled away.

“What the Hell?!” cried Caroline. “You think Elena is hotter than me?”

Bonnie sighed. “Caroline, it’s just a game” she said.

Caroline pouted.

Bonnie sighed again. She leaned past Elena and kissed Caroline. “I think you’re both equally hot” she said, with a smile after pulling away from the blonde.

Caroline still looked unhappy.

“Now it’s my turn” said Bonnie. “Caroline: truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Elena.”

Caroline sighed. “Fine!” she said. She gave the other vampire a quick kiss.

“Can we be done fighting now?” asked Bonnie.

Elena and Caroline both laughed.


End file.
